


Options

by AndWeMutate



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tony Stark gets his way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndWeMutate/pseuds/AndWeMutate
Summary: “Help me find my shirt.”“You know, as much as I want to…I don’t want to."Tony intends to get his way, no matter how he has to go about doing it.





	Options

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shinimegami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinimegami/gifts).



> This is just a little something I wrote for one of my best friends. As of late, life's been kind of a dick to her so I thought I could write something to help her smile a bit. So, I hope that, at the very least, this did just that for you, bb!

“Help me find my shirt.” 

“You know, as much as I want to…I don’t want to,” was the reply Steve was met with. He turned to face the man he loved, who wore an even, albeit slightly amused expression. Tony had always been fairly easy for Steve to read and now was no different. Within moments, he knew Tony knew exactly where to find what he was looking for. He knew. He just had no intention of telling Steve. 

This was so typical Tony.

Steve existed in a pair of jeans that fit him perfectly, hugging all of the right places. Bare chested, blond and beautiful, Tony took him in slowly, greedily, as he paced the room in an attempt to locate the particular shirt in question. Did Tony know where it was? Absolutely. Had he any intention of letting that information free? Now why would he do that? Steve was, well, gorgeous in this precise state of being, so why would he allow something like a shirt to ruin his fun and this beautiful view? It'd be a downright shame.

“Tony,” Steve began, a hint of pleading in his tone, “I have to go soon…”

“Actually, you don’t,” corrected Tony, tangled in the sheets of their bed. He was splayed out much like a cat, content and warm. His limbs disappeared beneath expensive sheets and re-appeared sporadically, teasing little hints of skin. “You could always, I don’t know, crawl back into bed with me? That’s an option. A great option.” 

This earned Tony a chuckle from the blond. “While an inviting option, it’s not the only one,” Steve said, bending at the waist to look beneath the lavish bed. Perhaps his shirt had been flung somewhere during their... _activities_ the night before. This, of course, caused the billionaire to whistle approvingly. Steve couldn’t hide the grin that had plastered itself on his face, rolling his eyes as he returned to his full height. He met Tony’s gaze and his grin softened in an adoring smile. He loved this man, he did, more than anything in the entire world, but had he seriously hidden his shirt, just to keep him here? _Seriously_?

Matter-of-factly, Steve said, “I own more than one shirt, Tony.”

Tony said nothing. Instead, his lips twisted into a devious smirk. His fingers kneaded idly into the sheets surrounding him, as if unable to contain himself. That sense of near giddiness continued to blossom in his chest as he watched the love of his life cross the room to the expansive closet. Opening the doors, his eyes moved over the multiple sections of the interior, expensive suits and designer jackets lining the inner walls. Moving into the closet, Tony watching him with an eager intensity. Steve was baffled to find that his side of the closet was nearly empty. His shoes had been undisturbed and a few other things remained in tact, but every hanger that had once housed t-shirts, dress shirts, anything remotely resembling a shirt, was bare. 

“...Tony,” called Steve from within the closet. He didn’t sound angry and Tony could swear he heard a chortle of sorts laced within his tone, so he wasn’t in trouble. Yet. He swallowed down the laughter that threatened to claw its way out of his throat.

“Yes, sweetheart?”

Peeking his head out of the closet, blue eyes met brown. Steve’s full attention was focused on the man he loved. “Where are my shirts?”

A crack in his cool, even expression. A curl of his lips. The subtle squinting of his eyes. Tony opened his mouth to reply, but word weren’t what came out. Instead, he laughed. It started off as a chuckle and erupted into something that resembled giggling. He rolled over in their bed, laying on his back, and laughed. He laughed and laughed until his cheeks hurt and the room spun. Once the laughter had subsided, Tony pushed himself up onto his elbows, cheeks tinted red from his sudden outburst, and met Steve’s gaze once more. “I have no idea,” he finally answered, tone even and betraying the boyish joy smeared across his face.

Steve had watched Tony surrender to and recover from this giggle fit and he had done so with his bare arms across his bare chest. He watched the man he loved submit to his own satisfaction and he watched him revel in it for just a few moments. 

Of course, Steve was already acutely aware of the fact that he was going to get the last laugh, one way or another.

“No idea, huh?” Steve took a step towards their bed, away from the closet. He took another step and another after that. “We both know that’s a lie, Tony...and you know what happens to liars, don’t you?” Steve’s voice had dropped a few octaves, causing a series of chills to slither their way up Tony’s spine. 

Tony feigned ignorance. “I don’t. I take it you’re going to remind me?” 

“For the next couple of hours, yes.” 

A pause. Tony found himself smiling again. “So...you’re _not_ going out?”

Steve fought back the urge to roll his eyes again, finding his way back to their bed and crawling into it. He straddled Tony’s hips, pushing the billionaire onto his back once more. There wouldn’t be any laughter this time. In this submissive state, Steve had free reign and he knew Tony was well aware of that. 

Instead of replying immediately, the soldier leaned in and stole a rather chaste kiss from Tony. The brunet was eager to taste his lover, arching a bit to push up into their kiss. Tony exhaled through his nose, forever amazed at how perfectly they fit against each other. Their limbs tangled and moved to seek out one another, warmth begetting warmth. A soft hum left Tony as the kiss ended prematurely, just long enough for Steve to whisper a curt, efficient reply into the billionaire’s ear. “Not until after I’ve fucked you into the mattress.” 

Tony liked this option best of all.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt (the first two lines of the fic) taken from imagine-the-fluff @ tumblr


End file.
